


just for tonight

by creepygrrrrl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Felix is sad, Fluff and Angst, Singing, im drunk don’t mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepygrrrrl/pseuds/creepygrrrrl
Summary: Felix needs her, tonight.





	just for tonight

**Author's Note:**

> hi im new and was drunk writing this oh god

Felix was never a man of much emotion. He lived a life of a warrior, always eager for the next battle, constantly perfecting his swordsmanship. It was his life source, his code of honor. Always scoffing away at the advances of the skirt chaser, making sure the prince was aware that he was a mere boar amongst everything else the blond had on his plate. His friendships were just good acquaintances, nothing more, nothing less. 

Until one day in the greenhouse, he stumbled upon the ginger youth. Singing her heart out as she tended to the harvest, of food nonetheless.

And since that day, it became a ritual of his to seek her out unbeknownst to the girl. As silly as it may seem, her songs became a comfort to the young warrior. A budding situation bloomed amongst their encounters. He wouldn’t call it friendship, but he did find himself coming to her aid in combat. Defending her where he deemed fit, while still not completely understanding as to why he singled her out in particular. Perhaps he found her weak, and sought out a need to defend this young girl. 

He couldn’t wrap his head around it. He had the  _ heart of a warrior,  _ damn it! There was no room in him for anything more! After Glenn’s passing, it was the only thing that mattered to him, to be better than his fallen brother; to show that he could carry the torch, that he could  surpass  his **brethren**. 

And yet, he found  her  voice ringing through his mind. Whether it was in the battlefield whenever she had gotten hurt without his watchful eye over her, or even as he was drifting off into the embrace of sleep. He could hear her... singing. About food, a library, anything she decided upon, was ringing through.

Which is why he felt this was necessary, tonight of all nights. On this day, his father had fallen in battle idiotically over that  _**boar**_.  Despite him and Rodrigue never quite seeing eye to eye, the instant he was informed,

_ Your father has passed on, he died a noble death. Protecting the future king of Faerghus.  _

this was different than discovering the loss of Glenn. This, made him see black, and only to be held back by his fellow comrades against the selfish, ignorant boar that only knew  what to take away from him  rather than lead like a king he was destined to become. 

Perhaps, this is why, he found himself at the door of the ginger in the night hours. When most had been laid to rest only to awaken the next morning’s rise, when candles had been blown out, he was restless and sought out the only thing that brought him even an ounce of comfort. Not even the training grounds could bring him this, when all he thought was how much he’d like to cut into the prince and put an end to that particular bloodline. 

He stood in front of her door, sleepless. Choosing to ignore the fleeting thoughts of foolishness, he knocked upon the wooden door. Moments passed as he stood there, a hand on his hip, impatient. It felt as a though an eternity passed before the familiar voice asked “who’s there?”

“Felix. Look, I’m sorry—“ he was cut off by the door opening before him. 

“Felix? What’s wrong? Are you okay? It’s late,” the ginger asked curiously.She looked as though she was in the throes of almost slumber as she stood there in the doorway diving himself and she. The boy with the navy blue hair simply looked down, unable to face her, a sudden embarrassment creeping over him. “I’m sorry, did I disturb you? If that is the case, I will say goodni–“

He was cut off by Annette. “Look... I know today was a hard day for you, Felix. Care to come in?” she asked with generosity. 

Felix was caught off guard by this. He didn’t know how else to respond other than simply nodding once, and walking in. She stood before him. “If there’s anything you need to talk about, Felix, listen... I’m here for you. I know I may come off as a pest to you in our day to day and upon the battlefield, but I—“

Now it was her turn to be cut off. “No, it’s not like that. At all, actually... listen... I know it may sound.. crazy, but... could you.. perhaps.. sing for me?” he asked with earnest. 

Annette simply tilted her head to the side, confusion in her voice. “Huh? Sing? At this hour...? But, why..?” The young girl questioned his motive. 

“Because, well... when I hear you sing, it drowns out other things in my mind, Annette. I hear your singing on the battlefield, and I hear you as I dream at night... and well, since I’ve first encountered you and your... talent, some of the demons I encounter seem to have quieted down a bit... so, I come here tonight to you, with a humble request... that you would do me the honor... of singing to me?” The dark haired boy stated, with hope dripping at the end of the sentence.He needed this. He needed her more than ever. Felix needed to hear her sing about anything and everything to drown the sounds out of him and the late Rodrigue arguing over the loss of his brother. 

Annette, stunned by the question, took a moment to collect herself and to will away the blush that bloomed over her cheeks. “O-okay, Felix... what song... did you have in mind?”

“Y’know... tonight... I think I’d like to hear all of them. Starting with ‘funny ideas about food’, if you don’t mind...” his response came with a tinge of... something, that he couldn’t quite place. 

“Well... alright, just for tonight,” she stated, closing the door behind her, for her voice could only reach the broken boy. 

He needed her tonight, and many more that neither were aware of, and she was happy to oblige.


End file.
